1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hematocrit apparatus and methods and, more particularly to hematocrit apparatus and methods for obtaining a rapid hematocrit.
2. The Prior Art
Hematocrit determinations are used extensively within the field of medicine and involve obtaining a small sample of blood from a patient. The blood sample is drawn into a tube, known as the hematocrit tube, and the tube is then placed in a centrifuge apparatus where the blood sample is subjected to very high acceleration forces to cause the blood cells to be packed into the bottom of the tube. At the end of centrifugation the hematocrit tube is examined and the ratio of serum above the packed cell volume (PCV) is compared with standard charts to give to the medical personnel the desired information regarding the blood sample.
Due to the size, complexity, and cost of the conventional centrifugation apparatus it is usually found in a central laboratory location. This means that there is a significant time delay between the withdrawal of the blood sample and the availability of the hematocrit reading. Further, this means that the ability to obtain the hematocrit reading by emergency personnel at an accident scene or in an ambulance is not possible or, at best, not practicable.
It would, therefore, be an advancement in the art to provide a portable hematocrit centrifuge that can be hand held, if necessary. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a method for obtaining hematocrit readings relatively rapidly. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.